


A genuine grin

by Moondxst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad, Short, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Tendou Satori: Chaotic; Joker; overly excited; đëpřəş$ėď; hugger--.--.--Satori is acting weird and Wakatoshi picks up on it
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A genuine grin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will change anyone's vision about this thing but I was listening to Like You Do by joji while writing.
> 
> Ps. Yes I just wrote about myself and put Satori's name on it haha just kidding unless. maybe ooc?

Tendou Satori is known for being chaotically excited. He wouldn't deny it either, he likes to describe himself as being "a chaotic joker whose talent is being overly excited about everything to hide his will to die" and this statement is actually more truthful than people believe it to be, after all whenever you encounter someone as bubbly and unique as Tendou you just take them as they present to be.  
After years of befriending and keeping close to the middle blocker, Wakatoshi knew there was more to it than Tendou wished to output. Of course, he was more than polite to ever ask his roommate what the deal was, seeing he never had any reason why to except one or two moments when Satori appeared to be sad, but those always had a plausible reason and he knew it wasn't that he was asking about. I mean, at least until now.  
You see, Wakatoshi is more than used to fall asleep to the soft sounds of pages turning, Tendou always had the habit of reading mangas far past the hour he should be sleeping seeing as he wouldn't fall asleep either way, but on that specific Wednesday night something changed.  
As Ushijima turned off his light and turned to his side on the bottom bunker, after saying goodnight to his best friend and begging for him to "sleep early today", he found himself disappointed for having his expectation of hearing manga pages broken. This was weird on itself but weirder than that was that he could tell Satori was awake, but not even trying to settle a conversation with Ushijima, and if you thought he was just being respectful you don't know Satori at all that man will chatter to death at night if he could, so Wakatoshi was stuck at turning to his back and peeking out of his bunk to try and take a glance through the moonlight at the redhead above him, that by the way, was breathing weirdly fast.  
"Tendou? What appears to be the matter?" He asked oh-so-politely trying not to overthink the sudden sob that appeared to leave his friends mouth.  
"Eh~? Nothing Wakatoshi-kun~~ trying to sleep early!" Truth is, Wakatoshi is better at understanding people than others give him credit for, so when he heard the subtle tremble on the redhairded voice through the middle of his joke, he sure took that as a red flag, instantly moving to get up. As he climbed up to Tendou's bunk blindly he thought he could hear the other shiver from something, brushing it off when he felt the soft fabric of his roommate Gengar plushie. As little as he used to visit the upper bunk, he could barely guide himself to get on Tendou's side, but nothing that following the warm wouldnt solve.  
He was shocked to find Tendou shivering and quietly crying, sure his roommate was more shocked that Wakatoshi had climbed up there than the other way round (so much that a gasp left his mouth) but it sure was more heartbreaking for Ushijima, who barely knew how to react when he realised the bubbly man was crying really hard.  
After all, what would you do if you found your best friend (and the man you fell for) so small and quiet for the first time since forever? Well, for the ace it was the most logical thing. He laid by his side and drew soothing circles on Satori's back, letting him grab his shirt and bury his face on his chest.  
He didn't think Tendou really processed any of it, not until Ushijima started to press his face to the red locks and when the other stopped falling apart he didn't ask nor move, ever so patient. Waiting for Tendou to look at him.  
Instead, Satori just rolled them over laying down on Ushijima's chest looking out the window while having his hair caressed.  
"7 months ago, was diagnosed with High functioning depression." Satori started low and slow, not taking his eyes out of the window excepting Wakatoshi to stop the pets and just leave or yell, instead, the ace just kissed his head and waited for him to continue. Tendou felt his eyes watering up again.  
"It's really hard y'know. 'Cause it's not like I'm faking when I'm playing or anything, I really love the team, but the rest of the day takes so much energy."  
A single tear left his eye with a shuddery breath and for a moment, just a minute, Satori felt like he couldn't go on anymore, that it was too much work and too exhausting. And then Ushijima hummed in acknowledge, and Tendou knew he was safe and that he needed this, just for tonight.  
"And I feel exhausted sometimes, but I still can't sleep at night so I just read mangas until I pass out y'know.... it's worse on bad days. Like when you miss the day, or when something really bad happens. Days like that take me hours to even shower, and then I avoid eating, that's why I pass out in classes sometimes."  
And then Ushijima felt like crying himself, because he had no idea. And he had done nothing to help. So he just kept holding Tendou tight against his chest and playing with his locks.  
"But then I go to practice and it's okay. Today was a really bad one though." It took everything Satori had not to start crying right there, but he felt so safe on his best friends arms, it should be fine, right? Because then he slurred a "Do you want to tell me why?" and he knew he cared.  
"Not right now..."  
He felt the other nodding in understanding and kissing his hand  
"Whenever you are comfortable, Tendou. And now I know, right? So I will be sure to provide you all help you might need, and you can come to me for help even though I have not mastered the technique quite yet. I will always be there for you, Tendou, I really need you to know that, I understand you weren't ready but you could have told me before, I would have been there to help you."  
And finally, *finally!*, Tendou got the courage to look up and stare into Ushijima's eyes and almost cried when all he could see was care and sympathy, and he felt like the most lucky man on earth, mental health aside.  
"Yah" he mastered to say, losing himself on the other's eyes "I love ya" he slurred as he laid again on his chest, feeling it suddenly pound as fast as his heart could.  
"I think I love you too, Satori" and that was Tendou's heart time to skip a couple of beats, his head moving up faster than light.  
"Do you mean it?" He asked looking for any sight of pity or misleading in his eyes,  
"Factly" and there was only that blunt honesty of always.  
That night, Tendou was fast asleep by 11pm on his roommate's chest and for the first time in years he felt safer than ever. And even as his energy drained out during the day, he knew he would be able to smile a genuine grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohoh boy this was a sketchless 1am 30 minute mini one shot BUT I still appreciate kudos and comments.
> 
> Obs. For any curious soul, Satori had encountered one of his childhood bullies on the streets and shit went down, that's why we broke down a bit.


End file.
